Darkness Covers The White Eye
It was a misty day Haru was training near Kirigakure in order to reach perfect balance between Yin and Yang, He had his Crow sitting on his shoulder as he was meditating as he was closing his eyes in concentration. Haru suddenly felt a gust of wind as he opened his eyes slightly "This isn't good, I feel danger approaching." he said. Kage whom was an expert in Chakra Sensing Technique couldn't feel any source of chakra "there is no one Karasu you've probably gone nuts" said Kage. "He's coming" said Haru while activating his Byakugan. "Who's coming?" asked Kage. "You'll see" replied Haru as he closed his eyes and deactivated his byakugan. Just as he told me, Heh, with enough pain anyone will speak. Koshiro thought to himself. His feet connected to earth, his natural element. He felt it's Dragon Veins. Lines which connected all life. Mist impaired his already damaged vision...But he still remained at full strength. The Doctor's cloak waved gently in shadows. A hood covering his face. Koshiro formed a seal and a Doton appeared but submerged itself under surface. "Karasu Hyuga," His deep voice emerged from thin air. "I need your eye." "Who are you?" asked Haru as he looked at the mysterious man. "And why do you feel like it's necessary to have my eyes? in any case..." he said as he stood up. "You're not having them". "Please, I do not want to end your life." Koshiro reached into his pouch and withdrew a Kunai. "I'm giving you one more chance Karasu. As for my name, I go by many." "hmpf, well in any case I would prefer that you come out any face me not to send a clone to do so" said Haru as he drew out his kunai and threw it towrds the Doton while applying Swift Release chakra to it to make it even faster than a bullet. His Kunai pierced Koshiro's Doton, ripping through a revealed mud. However, Koshiro's earth release clone simply molded itself back and fully submerged itself. Perfectly invisible from all Chakra sensing sight due to his cloak. A swift release user? Koshiro's eye locked onto Haru. He spun his Kunai and tossed it towards Haru, attached to it was an explosive tag. He needed to test Haru's powers out first. Haru used Swift Release: Flash Step to get out of the kunai's way and out of the explosion range. He was so fast that an afterimage was created after he moved. "Testing my skills,eh? well I'll show you what you want but....I don't guarantee you will like it" said Haru with a calm voice as he used Hiding in Mist Technique covering the whole arena in thick mist. He then applies Chakra Absorbing Mist Technique to it and it began to absorb Koshiro's chakra. He made the snake hand seal. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" he said as he spit out large amounts of water from his mouth making a giant wave which was heading towards Koshiro. After the wave landed the battlefield changed and it looked like they were standing in the ocean as the whole area was covered in water and the height of the water was very high. Not to mention that the chakra absorbing mist is still applied. Impressive. Lightning and wind release so far. Koshiro felt his chakra being depleted. "If you think this will work I suggest handing it over to me now." He gloated forming another seal. Behind him another Doton appeared. All three felt the earth rumble. Which meant incoming danger. "Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" His clone kneaded chakra inside his stomach and converted into fire. With a forceful roar, he expelled it from his mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covered an expansive range. His clone's flames met Haru's wave halfway creating a massive collision of elements. Vast amounts of steam erupted from this colossal battle. Koshiro's clone quickly ended his crimson blast and launched himself upward, dodging the lessened impact of Haru's wave, thus landing on top of still water. His first Doton secretly moved about earth, prepared for an opening. Haru's mist couldn't touch it, so he still had a measurable amount of chakra left. Koshiro, the real Koshiro, gently lost contact with earth. He rose higher at increasing speeds until he came out of Haru's mist. "He got out of the mist using flight technique, well I'm an expert in absorbing chakra such cheap tricks will not work against me" Haru thought to himself as he made the following hand seals (Ram → Dog → Rat), " Hijutsu: Kirisame" Haru said as chakra absorbing rain came down with high speed on Koshiro's head. "I am feeling my chakra getting refreshed, I posses chakra greater than when I started the battle, I have to give it to him it's a great feet that he isn't completely out of chakra yet. Now I shall have some fun since I now have all this chakra." Haru thought to himself while he smiled slightly as he made the (Boar) hand seal making five exact clones of him which possesed great chakra because it was the same as Haru's chakra when he made them. The chakra absorbed from Koshiro from that point will be divided on the six of them. The real Koshiro rose higher until he left the atmosphere where rain occurs. This battle had been decided when Haru became so focused on absorbing chakra. These techniques, alongside his Byakugan drained his own reserves. A foolish mistake. He had no defense against what Koshiro had planned. In Haru's mist, Koshiro's first clone lifted his hand out of the earth and pointed it upwards. He managed to appear right under Haru. His second clone took out a flash bomb and tossed towards Haru. Due to his mist, he couldn't see it's physical form but a simple ball through his byakugan. "Shifukusen'nen!" A thousand shadow clones from one Flash Bomb appeared in thin air, all exploding at once. Such an attack released a blast of white light capable of blinding everyone whose eyes remained open. Meanwhile, Koshiro's first clone released a blast from beneath. A black chakra wave with dark green borders raged upwards. It's oxygen absorption properties turned Haru's water into a pure Hydrogen gas. However, since it came from beneath during a time of absolute light and covered from an ocean of water, making contact would steal the oxygen from Haru's cells, thus leading to a massive decomposition. If Haru had his eyes open, he would suffer from a blindness. Because they were standing on water the flash bomb failed and it made a big flash but it was under water. "What an idiot. What is he thinking?" thought Haru to himself. "That's an interesting technique you have there" he said referring to Mortis Sonus: Iron Maiden. One of Haru's clones shouted "Hakke Kūshō" as he directed his attack at Koshiro who was flying in the air. "Caw...Caw, good job Karasu." said Kage.